The new variety of strawberry was selected in a controlled breeding plot in a cultivated area on the Fly Ranch in Monterey County, Calif., U.S.A., on or about May 1993. The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants named `Key Largo` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,649) and the strawberry variety named `Q1` (an unpatented Driscoll selection) in an on-going breeding program. The seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by stolons at the nursery of Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc. in McArthur, Shasta County, Calif. Propagules from the original seedling were tested at the Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc. Research Ranch in Monterey County, Calif. (The new variety was further asexually propagated and extensively tested.) This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.